Kamen Rider Musician: Samba Rumble
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Daichi Takashima, Kamen Rider Musician, has been talked into going on vacation. He's going to Rio with Mika and Levi. However, as usual, an enjoyable vacation may turn into an entrance to a world of nightmare. The only question is: Can they get out of this alive? (A spin-off story from KAMEN RIDER SHOWA and KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN)


"**SAMBA RUMBLE"**

In Rio, several police officers were gathered in front of an alley. Crowds of curious civilians were watching the scene. There was also an ambulance. Had someone been hurt? A body bag on a stretcher was rolled out of the alley and brought into the back of the ambulance. Apparently, there had been a murder.

"What do you make of it?" one of the police officers asked his partner on the scene. "Really freaky, huh?"

"Freaky? Reminds me of the Island of Dr. Moreau," the other cop said, earning a blank look. "It's a book! Read it!"

"I know what it is. Didn't know you read."

"My daughter got it for me for my birthday. Seemed really interesting. Freaky story though."

"Yeah, can't believe that this is real. You think we'll see more of this?"

"Who knows? When something like this starts, they have a habit of escalating," the cop said as he lit a cigarette. "We're looking at a start of a freakshow."

* * *

"Let's go to Rio!" suggested Mika excitedly as she held up the magazine to him. Daichi blinked before staring at the pages she held open up to him.

Mika and Daichi were sitting together in the NEO-NUMBERS' new base. Their old base had been thrashed and after the defeat of the Religion of Crime it was decided that they should relocate. That was why a new base had been built on the grounds of what used to be Hinamizawa's junkyard. The new Hive Tower was a monument overlooking Hinamizawa and standing guard over the village. It was one of the reasons that tourists came to the village. Oh, the elders and traditionalists protested loudly, but they were just the minority. The majority agreed that the Hive Tower would stand as a symbol.

"Rio?" he repeated.

"Yes, all three of us! You, me and Levi!" smiled Mika brightly. "I mean, take a look! They have white sandy beaches and there's also Samba! It'll be fun!" She put down the magazine and continued to persuade him, "Come on! After the past few months, you deserve a vacation!"

Daichi considered her words. There was some merit to her suggestion. When was the last time he had gone on a vacation? All the time it was just about fighting evil and saving the world. He could use a break. Besides, the others were on duty and could pick up the slack.

"Sure," he agreed. Mika cheered and hugged him tightly. "Let me call Levi and tell her about it."

* * *

"A week off, huh?" Shinichi asked. He was the commander of the NEO-NUMBERS, a position of respect amongst them. Still, they were equals. They were teammates, colleagues and friends. That was why they could communicate candidly.

"Yeah, Mika suggested we go to Rio," Daichi explained. "She says it's nice this time of year and that I've been working too hard."

"We have saved the world a lot," Shinichi added, agreeing to Daichi's point. "I mean first there was Gebok, then Shiro, the Orochi, evil gods..."

"I know, I was there," Daichi interrupted. "So, is it OK? Can I have the week off?"

"Go," Shinichi prompted encouragingly, "Have fun."

"Thanks," Daichi said with a smile. "God, I needed this."

"Well, I hope you're ready for Rio then," Shinichi grinned. "It's gonna be Carnival soon. I hear it's gonna be hot!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," scolded Daichi. Shinichi chuckled.

"So, are you gonna go by Teleportal, time train or dimensional rift?" Shinichi asked.

"I think, this time, we'll go the old fashion way," Daichi replied.

* * *

"So, this is what it's like to fly in an airplane," Mika said as she looked out the window. "It's amazing!" Since coming to this era she had experienced many things for the first time. Riding on an airplane was another first to be added on the list. She was seated at the window with Daichi next to her. Leviathan was on the aisle seat, placing Daichi between them.

"How long until we get to Rio?" Leviathan questioned impatiently. She wanted to hit the beach!

"In a few hours," said Daichi. "Then we'll check into a hotel."

"You know it's nice of ARMOR to pay for your vacation," Leviathan said.

"Hazard pay bonus," said Daichi. "Shinichi wrote a very thorough report, mentioning our contributions. ARMOR has to pay us for our service."

"Damn right they should! You risk your neck every single day!" Leviathan remarked. "And it's also sweet that they gave us this private jet! Who's flying?"

"Michiru," answered Daichi. This caused Leviathan to gape at him.

"Michiru!? You mean the girl that crashed the dropship!?" shouted Leviathan. She had heard the story. Michiru had crash-landed the dropship on top of a hotel.

"Relax, she's had practice," Daichi reassured her. "Michiru isn't gonna crash us." Suddenly the jet shook.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Leviathan in panic.

"Just a bit of turbulence," said Daichi. He grabbed the radio off his armrest and spoke into it, "Hey, Michiru. Are you OK there?"

Michiru was in the cockpit, steering and checking all the gauges and radar. She responded, "Yeah, we're fine. Just met with some turbulence! We're OK now!"

Daichi turned to Leviathan, "Relax, we'll be fine."

"In case she does crash us, I'm teleporting us out of here," Leviathan informed him and Mika.

* * *

Both Leviathan and Mika had fallen asleep, the girls resting their heads on Daichi's shoulders. He was still sitting between them, just listening to some music on a pair of earphones when he felt a tap on his chest. He looked up and saw Michiru.

"So, this is what you're like mellow," Michiru teased. "You should go on vacation more often."

"Wait, if you're here, then who's flying the plane?" Daichi asked as he removed the earphone.

"Relax, it's on autopilot," Michiru told him reassuringly.

"Well, at least you remember to do that this time," Daichi retorted.

"Meanie," Michiru stuck her tongue at him. So she had a habit of crash-landing a lot in the past. She didn't do that anymore and she was an awesome pilot. "So, you seem to have gotten used to having two girls into you."

"Well, it was stressful in the beginning. You know what Levi's like," he replied. Leviathan wasn't called the Stake of Envy for nothing. She refused to share Daichi at first but then made a compromise, which according to her sisters was an incredibly rare thing. Daichi and Mika were hers. "She 'owns' both of us now."

"Kinky," Michiru giggled. "So, does she like to watch when you and Mika do it?"

"You've been hanging around Shinichi and his mom a bit too much," he shot back.

"More his mom, and her books. Those are _really _good books," Michiru stated.

"I know," Daichi admitted as he rolled his eyes. "They're not bestsellers for nothing." Yokoshima was a fan of them too but it was Asmodeus who loved to reenact them as a form of sexplay. "So, how long until we land in Rio?"

"4 more hours at our current speed," said Michiru. "I'll land this baby and then drop you off before I come back in a week."

"And miss Rio?" Daichi asked.

"Hana-chan and I have plans," Michiru told him. "Now, just enjoy the flight. If you need anything, we have a minibar."

"Thanks," said Daichi as he went back to listen to some music. If he was going to enjoy Rio, he hoped the music was good.

* * *

After several hours of being in flight, the jet finally landed at the airport, safely. Leviathan thought it was a miracle that they managed to land safely at all. She had heard about Michiru's reputation as a pilot and wasn't as confident in her capabilities as the others. Then again, she had not witnessed Michiru's progress at landing.

"OK, I'll be back in a week to pick you up," Michiru said as she saw the trio off. "Have fun, you three."

"We will!" beamed Mika. "Thanks for the ride!"

"I'm just surprised you got us here without crashing," remarked Leviathan.

"Shows what you know! I had to crash thirteen simulators before I got it right!" declared Michiru. She went back into the cockpit and started up the private jet. The three tourists watched as the plane took off before taking flight.

"Wait, did she say she crashed _thirteen _simulators?" Leviathan asked.

"Are we going to argue about _that _our entire week here?" Daichi asked back.

"Come on! Let's go see Rio!" cheered Mika.

"First we need to grab our luggage and check in," Daichi reminded. "Come on, girls."

After going through customs at the airport terminal and getting their passports and luggage checked, they exited the building. A row of taxis was waiting for new arrivals. They got into one and they were taken to their hotel. Along the way, the girls got to see the city of Rio and even saw the statue of Jesus Christ known as Christ the Redeemer. It stood at the top of the Corcovado mountain and overlooked the city of Rio. It was like Jesus was watching over the citizens. A truly magnificent sight to behold.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. Daichi managed to make reservations and get them a suite. With all the money he had earned plus the bonus he was able to afford it for the three of them. Now that they had a place to sleep for the next week, it was time for the next item on the list.

It was time to hit the beach and what a sight it was. It was indeed like the pictures that Mika had seen in the magazine. It almost reminded her of home. There were also people on vacation like them.

The two girls didn't forget the most important thing though: swimsuits. Leviathan was wearing a green bikini while Mika wore one with a leopard print. The sight of the two girls in their swimwear was breathtaking. Daichi had on a pair of black trunks with lightning bolts drawn across it. He also had on a red hawaiian shirt with a yellow floral pattern, worn open. He also carried his guitar and their beach gear. He planted the umbrella, set the chairs, set down the cooler and laid down the blanket. Finally he put on some sunglasses.

"Hey, Daichi," called Leviathan. "Do you mind putting the sunscreen on my back?" She was sitting on the blanket with her back facing him.

"Sure," he agreed.

"After you do her, do me," Mika added and Daichi nearly tripped at what she had said. Of course she didn't mean that sexually, but you can never know. Being here in Rio with these two girls was slowly ridding him of the stress he had built up. Guess being away from his teammates was the holiday he needed. Just being around his team for long periods of time had caused his short temper to erupt. Also, Daichi had not been mobbed here. Back home, he couldn't walk along the street without someone recognizing him or asking to take pictures. The reporters almost made him threaten to do them bodily harm.

He applied the sunscreen on Leviathan's back and she moaned as he messaged the lotion into her skin. She felt her whole body tingle at the sensation. She hadn't told her sisters much about her relationship with Daichi. They were just surprised at her taste for men. He didn't exactly have the most charming personality, but Leviathan actually got to know him. He had a love for animals and nature, and a contempt for humanity in general. That still didn't stop him from being a hero, though. He was just more concerned for the Earth and animal life if evil was allowed to prevail. She thought she would have him all to herself, but that wasn't going to last. Mika came into the picture. However, after some time, Leviathan and Mika became friends and agreed to share Daichi's love. Besides, Leviathan didn't actually have a specific sexual preference. She could go both ways and she had enjoyed this three-way relationship along with its perks.

After Daichi was done putting sunscreen on her, she groaned in disappointed as she no longer felt those strong hands fondling her skin. He went to do the same for Mika and Leviathan watched as the girl from the past shuddered and moaned at having Daichi touch her. He definitely knew how to touch a woman to get a response from them. The sex was also great and never rushed or disappointing. It was always satisfying since he knew how to get them off. He would never admit it, but he had gotten a few tips from Shiori's novels and the woman herself on occasion. She definitely knew her subject matter well.

* * *

Their day at the beach had been enjoyable, up until some guys tried to hit on Mika and Leviathan. That had been a bad idea. Oh, Daichi hadn't done a thing to them. He wanted to, sure. However, those guys had no idea what they were getting into when they tried to hit on those two girls. They wouldn't stop even when the girls rejected their advances so they got the pain and humiliation that they deserved. Daichi was smart enough not to get involved. Women were a troublesome and scary lot. He had learnt that the hard way a long time ago.

His sister, the bitch that she was, had started him on his path of hating women. Then there was his handler who had pretty much increased that hatred. However, there were exceptions like Michiru and Hana whom were his teammates. Would not be good for the team if he hated them. Misato, however, had been a creepy girl. She still was, even if she was married with a daughter. How anyone could get her to settle down was a miracle and Yuji Fudo was that miracle worker. It really surprised him when he learnt that Yuji was the Stake of Envy's adopted big brother.

Daichi would never admit it to anyone, but Yuji Fudo scared the hell out of him. He may not look much and wore his hair in a ridiculous crab-like style, but Yuji Fudo was one of the most powerful people Daichi had met. Director Warren Smith and Dr. Ryuki Smith were on that list along with Shinichi Banabara and Green Lantern Alan Smith. Of course none of them had frightened him like Yuji Fudo. Maybe it had something to do with his relationship with Leviathan. He knew how overprotective big brothers could be and Yuji was the last person Daichi wanted to cross. The guy was a dragon in human form and Daichi had witnessed him when he cut loose. He never wanted to be at the other end of Yuji's rage and he thanked his lucky stars that he never made Yuji angry. He wasn't a religious man, considering how GIN-SHOCKER screwed him and the others up, but he really thanked God that he was alive right now and not barbequed by the Manakyte.

Daichi picked up his guitar and strummed on it as he watched the girls play some volleyball. Then he heard them call for him and he smiled before going up to join them.

* * *

A beach cafe conveniently set up on the beach was full of customers and the trio stopped for some lunch. Having fun under the Rio sun really brought upon an appetite. As they ate, they discussed what they would do next.

"There's this nightclub in the city," Mika started. "How about we head down there tonight and have fun?"

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Daichi asked.

"What? Tired already?" teased Leviathan as she nudged him playfully.

"No way!" Daichi exclaimed. He hadn't felt tired. He still felt energized.

"Oh, this will be sweet!" grinned Mika. "We will have so much fun! The music! The dancing!"

"Hope you don't have anything against Samba," Leviathan said to Daichi.

"What do you think I've been listening to on the way here?" he questioned. Samba was not exactly his kind of music. He was more of a fan of classic Rock and Roll. However, he was still willing to give it a chance for his girls.

"Hey, look at that!" Mika pointed. Daichi and Leviathan turned to look and the former narrowed his eyes at the sight. A man holding a monkey by a leash was forcing it to perform in order to earn money from people. This sort of animal exploitation disgusted him. The old him would've gone up to the man and demand him to release the monkey. However, he didn't see any signs of the monkey being mistreated. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't help the little monkey out. Taking a knife from the table, he then threw it in the direction of the monkey's leash. The knife cut right through and once the monkey realized it was free, it decided to flee. The people paying to watch the monkey perform panicked as the monkey hopped around while the man desperately tried to catch his meal ticket. Daichi couldn't help but smirk with some satisfaction as the animal fled to freedom.

* * *

That night, after returning to the hotel and getting dressed, Daichi and the girls went down to the nightclub. Mika managed to get directions and information from the receptionist. The club was within walking distance of the hotel. In fact it was just across the street. Pretty convenient. There was a line to get in with a bouncer checking out the people who wanted to go in. When the girls' and Daichi's turn came, the bouncer gave them a look over before welcoming them inside.

For the club, the girls decided to wear something simple. Leviathan had on a green tank top that had a scale pattern. Mika, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow halter top with tiger stripes. Both girls were wearing short shorts and sandals. Daichi had on denim shorts, a straw hat and wearing a red t-shirt. As they went in, they heard the music and Mika could feel her heart pounding to the rhythm. It was like the music from back home as she listened to the beating of the drums. It was like the music was calling out to her. The blinking light from above, the dancing bodies on the dance floor, and the pounding music had a strange alluring effect. She started to dance like everyone else in the club and seconds later Leviathan followed her lead. Daichi couldn't help but watch. He found the bar and took a seat before ordering a drink, making sure the girls were within his sight.

The music was like what he had heard on the way to Rio. It was fast-paced, infectious, and had that kind of allure that you couldn't help but dance too. The dancing itself was a bit provocative and he watched as the girls danced, actually drawing some attention to themselves. Jealousy rose up inside Daichi as he saw the hungry looks his girls were getting from the guys. They were probably single, coming to these clubs so they could score a one night stand with an attractive girl. His girlfriends were both very attractive. He loved them, but they also attracted attention of other men that irritated him.

He watched as Mika enjoyed herself. She was a natural on the dancefloor as she rocked and shook to the music. Maybe the music reminded her of home. It did have some sort of tribal feel to it. He still couldn't believe the girl had willingly travelled through time just so that she could one day be reunited with him. It goes to show how much he meant to her if she was willing to go to such lengths just to see him again. Then there was Leviathan, his first girlfriend. He couldn't believe he used to hate her. Back then she reminded him of his sister and how she had betrayed him. Overtime, though, he really got to know her and realized how different those two really were. Not all women were like the women who had done him wrong and betrayed him. He did have a natural distrust for them in general but he learnt to tell the difference between the ones he could trust and the ones he couldn't. Safe to say he could trust Leviathan with his life.

As he finished his drink, he felt a pair of hands took hold of him. He saw that it was Leviathan with a grin on her face. "Come on, Dai! Let's dance!"

"Hey, wait-!" he tried to protest but she wouldn't have it as she dragged him to the dance floor to join her and Mika. They had actually seen how some of the guys in the club were leering at them like pieces of meat and decided it was time to show them that they were already taken.

Mika leaned in close to whisper into his ear, "Just let the music takeover." Daichi wasn't sure how. He wasn't exactly a Samba kind of guy. However, watching Mika and Leviathan dance had caused a few emotions to bubble inside of him and the music was just adding to that effect. There was something in the atmosphere that made him want to dance. Even when seated something inside made him want to leap off his seat to dance, but he managed to restrain himself. Leviathan and Mika wanted him to have fun and cut loose and weren't going to take no for an answer.

Meanwhile, none of the patrons in the nightclub realized that they were being watched by eyes filled with malicious intent. There were eyes watching each and every one of them on the dance floor. It was as if they were studying each and every one of them. Those eyes were also focused on Mika, especially. Like they could tell there was something special about her.

As Daichi danced, he started to notice that some of the patrons were starting to look a bit sluggish. He also caught one yawning. Even Mika's steps were getting slower and she was waving back and forth on her feet before collapsing forward.

"Mika?" he asked as he caught her. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." she yawned, "Tired..." He heard Leviathan yawn as well.

"Levi?" he asked as her eyes were lidded. She looked sleepy too. "Levi, what's wrong?"

"Just sleepy..." she answered, rubbing her eyes before leaning against him. "Let's go to bed..." He now looked worried as the rest of the patrons started to drop like flies, one-by-one.

"OK, this isn't normal," he realized as he soon started to feel sleepy as well. Had he been drugged? Was it something he had drunk? No, that can't be it. '_Odorless...knockout gas...?_' he thought. Such gas did exist. Odorless and colorless, nobody would realize it was being used until it was too late. In a matter of seconds, Leviathan and Mika had fallen unconscious and he was about to follow. "Gotta...gotta send for...help...Zzz..." Daichi couldn't get to his communicator on time and dropped to the floor, fast asleep. He was lying between Mika and Leviathan who curled up against him.

* * *

_Daichi was floating in the water. He was in the ocean but he could breathe like normal. Bubbles were coming out of his nostrils to show that he was exhaling with no trouble inhaling. Then he saw a light before him. It was bright, nearly blinding. He saw the light grow and also some kind of shadowy figure in the centre of the light. Curiosity overtook caution and he swam closer to get a better look and then his eyes widened as he saw what had to be the biggest crocodile he had ever seen. It was unlike any croc he had ever seen in nature. It had bright red scales, blue spikes running along its spine, a long snout and jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. It was also huge. Hundreds of time larger than any crocodile he had ever seen. It looked straight at him with eyes that were so blood red that they could only be described at being demonic. He then heard intense drumming. Was that his heart? Was his heart pounding in fear...or anticipation. The massive crocodile then opened its mouth and Daichi's eyes widened as he felt himself being sucked inside. The crocodile was sucking him in! He tried to swam away but it was no use as the crocodile's suction was too great and he was swallowed..._

* * *

Daichi gasped as his eyes snapped open. He rose in shock, or at least tried to when his body jerked back and the back of his head pounded against a solid surface. He shook his head and blinked his eyes. He had a headache, kinda like a hangover, but that wasn't possible. He had very high alcohol tolerance.

He struggled to move again and found himself bound. His wrist and ankles were locked in shackles pinning him to a metal slab. He also realized that he was contained in a transparent tube. Was it made of glass or plastic? Either way, he needed to get out of here. He hated being caged. Calming down, he took a moment to scan his surroundings. Across from him was a line of transparent tubes like the one he was in and in each of them was a person. Someone had kidnapped these people and him along with them.

'_The girls!_' he realized. If he was taken, then the girls were probably taken as well. Judging by the setup, this looked like some sort of lab owned by a mad scientist. It resembled the optimization tubes that GIN-SHOCKER used to help them strengthen them. Daichi decided it was time to get out. He focused on his Spark Core and it appeared before he called out, "Henshin!" In a ripple of sound waves, his body changes as his armor materialized over his body. Now with his armor, his full strength had been unlocked. He pulled himself up and the shackles couldn't fight against the strain he was putting on them. The shackles on his wrists gave way first and broke. He then did the same and broke the shackles binding his ankles. Looking at the barrier in front of him, Musician smirked before taking in a deep breath. He then screamed. The glass shattered and Musician stepped out from the tube. Alarms blared as red lights flashed rapidly.

"Looks like I have to get out of here," Musician said to himself. First, he needed to find the girls. Conjuring his Cricket Fork and getting ready for battle, Kamen Rider Musician ran off to find Mika and Leviathan. He checked each of the tubes in search of the girls but was unable to find them. He still continued on, going into another room. This room was filled with cages and in these cages were feral beasts that resembled humans, but to an extent. They behaved more like beasts. At the sight of him, they started to roar and holler. In some cages they looked like they were dying. Daichi could only grimace in disgust.

Exiting the room filled with cages, he entered another room with walls lined with containment tubes. He checked them and finally found the girls put side by side. They were unconscious too but then he realized there was something wrong with them. Mika appeared to be covered in fur like a tigers and Leviathan had scales growing on her skin. He had seen similar symptoms on the other prisoners as well. His eyes narrowed in anger at the one who had done this to them.

"Don't worry girls, I'm here to get you out," Daichi said as he prepared to use his Cricket Fork to break them out.

"I would not recommend that," Musician heard and he turned to see a man standing not too far from him. Behind him stood humanoids that resembled animals. There was a Rhino-man, a Gorilla-man, and a Zebra-man as well as several Goat-men. The man in the front was human, and very well built. He was bald, with pale skin and a black beard as well as black eyes behind a pair of spectacles. His clothes consisted of a black jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. He also wore a white labcoat.

'_Mad scientist_,' Musician assumed mentally. This guy looked like he would fit right in GIN-SHOCKER. He pointed his weapon threateningly at the man, "Let them go! Now! Or else!"

"How about a counter proposal?" the man retorted as he held up a remote. "Drop your weapons and take off that armor before I fill all the tubes here with toxic gas? Don't think I won't. I could always get more." Musician grimaced. This mad scientist was right. Even if he disposed of his specimens here, he could always get more. The world had plenty of specimens. He glanced at Mika and Leviathan. He could not risk their lives right now. Reluctantly, he dropped his Cricket Fork and made his armor disappear. "Very good. Very good boy."

"OK, who the hell are you? What is this place? What the fuck are you doing?" Daichi demanded.

"You can call me Prof. Darren Evo," Prof. Evo introduced himself. "And this, my young friend, is the foundation of my Beastman Kingdom."

"Beastman? You're turning humans into Beastmen?" Daichi retorted. Not just a mad scientist, but a bonafide psycho like Gebok. He seemed a little behind the times since it appeared to his eye that the Beastmen were inferior compared to the Beastroids. Daichi quickly had that portion of his mind shut up so he could pay attention to the psycho.

"And women. My Beastmen need Beastwomen to also thrive," Prof. Evo said. "You see, what I'm trying to do is to bring animals and humans closer. From what I've seen humans are cruel to animals and to themselves as well. Humans are actually animals themselves. So, why shouldn't I make them all more like their animal kin?"

"Yeah, I can see that it really works," said Daichi, his eyes aimed at Prof. Evo's Beastmen minions. They were Beastmen which was what the man promised with his serum, but they didn't exactly look like a perfect blend of man and beast. The Zebra Man's legs looked a little off-kilter and he Goat Men were a mix of random features. Some had hooves, some didn't. Some had horns, some didn't.

"Oh, these are but a few of my Beastmen," Prof. Evo said.

"And the ones in cages? I saw your little zoo. Some of them looked like they were dying," Daichi added.

"The first batch of the serum had its flaws and proved to be fatal. My first set of specimens couldn't even survive the transformation process and need to be disposed of. Still, this batch of serum still has some flaws. Only the strong could survive. Then again, that's the law of nature, isn't it? Survival of the fittest," explained Prof. Evo.

"So, you haven't perfected your serum, yet," Daichi replied.

"Indeed, and once my serum has been perfected, I will have a loyal army of Beastmen ready to help me takeover this world and bring it back to its rightful, natural state."

"There isn't anything natural about this, you psychotic freak!" Daichi snapped. "All I see is you turning people into freaks, monsters just like you!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle?" Prof. Evo retorted. "I took your blood sample earlier and studied it. I was quite surprised to discover you're not exactly human yourself. In fact, my serum proved ineffective on you considering all of the genetic tinkering someone did to you."

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Daichi retorted.

"I saw what you did earlier today. You freed that poor, helpless monkey. I am like you, an animal lover. I have seen how cruel humans can be. With your power, together we could make this world a better place," Prof. Evo offered.

"...Right..." Daichi replied. He wasn't convinced. In fact, the way this man talked about creating a utopia of Beast-human hybrids sounded like he was trying to start a kind of mutant cult. "Thing is, I don't feel like living in a world filled with freaks." In a flash he conjured his Cricket Fork and then he sent a blast of sound that slammed the remote out of Prof. Evo's hand. He then launched another blast of sound that smashed the remote to pieces, rendering it useless. "And next!" He slammed the tip of his Cricket Fork down and concentrated, sending out a series of sound pulses through the floor, travelling up into the tubes. This messed up with the electronics, unshackling the prisoners and then breaking the tubes.

"NO!" Prof. Evo shouted in horror as his specimens began to regain consciousness. Warning sirens sounded in alarm as the lights flashed rapidly. "YOU FOOL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Getting everyone out of here!" shouted Daichi.

Prof. Evo ordered, "GET THEM!" His Beastmen charged.

"Don't think so!" Daichi blasted them back with another burst of sound, knocking them off their feet and into unconsciousness. They would be disoriented once they regained consciousness.

"Daichi...what's going on...?" Mika asked. She then saw her hands and that they were covered in fur. "What...what happened to me?"

"Some freak tried to mutate both of you," said Daichi.

"Both of us?" Leviathan asked.

"You kinda have scales," he said and Leviathan grimaced. "I know. Come on, let's get these people out of here."

"And I thought this vacation was going to be boring," grinned Leviathan. "Mika, come on! Let's gather up everyone and get the hell out of here!"

As Mika and Leviathan began to gather Prof. Evo's prisoners to lead them to freedom, Daichi glared at Prof. Evo who now looked absolutely livid. The man's skin had turned red and his face was contorted in anger. He was trembling with rage and Daichi could see veins pulsing across his forehead.

"You look stressed, professor. You should lie down," Daichi mocked.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done! You'll set me back by months!" Prof. Evo roared.

"Actually, after tonight, you won't be doing any of this ever again," Daichi told him. "My name is Daichi Takashima, an agent of ARMOR, and you're under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation."

"No..." Prof. Evo growled. "No...I won't...I won't be stopped...I WON'T BE STOPPED!" he roared in outrage as he started to change before Daichi's eyes. He began to grow in height. Originally he was 6 feet tall but now he was 8 feet tall. His body also gained more muscle, tearing his clothes to shreds and leaving him only in a pair of black briefs. His body started to grow dark fur with patches missing to reveal scales. He had claws growing out of his fingertips and spikes growing along his forearms and shins. His feet turned into hooves and he grew a reptilian tail tipped by a scorpion stinger. On his back he grew porcupine quills and his beard grew out as hair grew out of his head to form some kind of mane like a lion's. His own teeth grew and became razor sharp as a pair of antlers grew out of his forehead.

"What...the fuck...did you do to yourself?" Daichi demanded as he stared in shock at the monstrosity that stood before him.

"**This is what I have been aiming for! The perfect blend of man and beast! I am EVO KING!**" roared the newly transformed Evo King.

"Did you used to work for GIN-SHOCKER or know anyone from that place?" Daichi asked. Evo King's only response was to roar and charge at Daichi. "Guess you;re not gonna talk!" Daichi launched a blast of sound but it didn't do anything before Evo King smacked him to crash into the ruined containment tubes.

"**I offered you a place at my side! I offered you a world where humans and animals could live in harmony! You ruined everything!"** Evo King roared.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Daichi asked. "Henshin!" Daichi transformed into Musician again. "And again! Rock-Metal Henshin!" In a flash of lightning he was transformed into his strongest form. Exchanging his Cricket Fork for the Cricket-Axe, he held the guitar firmly and prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, Mika and Leviathan had led the rest of Prof. Evo's out of the facility. They had met with some resistance but they were no match for Leviathan's speed and precision. Once out of the lab, they found themselves in the middle of the forest.

"Now what?" Mika asked.

"Leviathan handed Mika her communicator. "Use this and call for help. I'm going back for Dai!" She rushed back inside.

"Be careful!" Mika called out to her friend.

* * *

"**ROAAAAARRRR!"**

**SMASH!**

"Ugh!" Musician grunted as he was smashed against the broken tubes again. Glass littered the ground and all the equipment was a wreck. Musician had received some damage himself. It seemed that Prof. Evo, now called Evo King, had enhanced himself to be able to take on Kamen Riders. This was like fighting the Hydes again, only Evo King seemed to have been taken over by the beast within. Musician picked himself up and lunged for Evo King, only to be smacked aside by the monster's tail. Evo King then rushed at him and Musician jumped out of the way before being smashed against the wall. Evo King recovered quickly to kick Musician with his hoof, sending him sprawling to the floor. Musician picked himself up and went for his Cricket Axe, only for Evo King to stomp on his hand. Musician screamed and then felt himself being picked up by his leg. He hung upside down in Evo King's hand as the beast glared at him. Musician was now helpless and Evo King knew this. He then started smashing Musician all over the place like a ragdoll with the Kamen Rider helpless to fight back. The damage to his armor increased and Evo King smashed him one last time to the floor before releasing his leg.

Daichi's armor vanished after having taken so many damaging hits. He groaned in pain, his body covered with bruises. He opened his eyes to see Evo King raising his tail and saw the venom dripping at the tip of the stinger. Evo King grinned then brought it down, aiming for Daichi's chest. Daichi screwed his eyes shut but they snapped right open when he heard a feminine shriek.

There was Leviathan, standing while facing him, with her arms spread to the side. The stinger had gone straight into her back. Daichi looked up and saw her face contorted in pain but she was trying to endure it.

"LEVI!" Daichi shouted as Evo King withdrew his stinger. Leviathan collapsed but Daichi caught the girl in his arms. "Levi?" uttered Daichi as he held the injured Stake of Envy in his arms. She smiled up at him, despite her wounds, and placed her hand against his Spark Core. Concentrating, she transferred the remainder of her magic into him.

"Your turn..." she uttered before bursting into gold butterflies.

"Levi..." Daichi growled and he turned to glare at the Evo King. "You...you..." Daichi felt his heart pounding in his chest, to the same rhythm of samba. The furious beat of the music in his mind synchronized with the thundering in his chest. He could feel some sort of power overtake him. He could feel a fury he had never felt before rise within him. His blood was boiling, his heart was beating rapidly, and his body was starting to get hotter and hotter. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

His Spark Core released a blinding flash of light and Evo King shielded his eyes with his hand. He was also blasted back by a violent shockwave which sent him tumbling, As he recovered and opened his eyes, the beast could only stare dumbly at his changed opponent. As the light faded, Musician stood proudly in his new form. His black bodysuit sported sharp, spike-like patterns resembling razor sharp teeth on the sleeves and legs, with red boots and gauntlets that had blue fins on them. His torso armor resembled the angry face of an alligator, red with rage, with red eyes and a black stripe going down the centre. The teeth-like designs on the front also looked menacing. Finally, his helmet lost the antennae but gained blue horns and a blue fin-like crest.

"...This is my _power_," Musician began as he clenched his fists tightly. "Ore wa...Kamen Rider Musician...LEVIATHAN!" Musician declared. Evo King was not impressed and he lunged at Musician. The now changed Musician Leviathan was ready for the beast.

"_RUGIDO_ (Roar)!"

With that command, the Leviathan Jaws on Musician's chest armor opened and unleashed a sonic blast in the form of a roar, blowing away Evo King and sending him crashing to the far wall. The beast was shaken and disoriented by the attack. He then recovered to confront his enemy again who had lunged right at him

"_MORDIDA_ (Bite)!"

The Leviathan Jaws on Musician's new chest armor extended and bit Evo King repeatedly, causing him to scream in pain each time the teeth sank into his flesh. Blood splattered the floor as Evo King tried to shake Musician off him and finally succeeded with a backhand. Musician backflipped through the air and landed on his feet. Evo King charged straight at him with his antlers aimed to skewer Musician.

"_CAUDA_ (Tail)!"

Twin tails made of crimson energy burst out of Musician's back and started whipping Evo King. The antlers were broken by the twin tails and Evo King desperately tried to defend himself but both tails slammed into him in succession before tripping him up. Evo King slowly picked himself up, his entire body trembling from the injuries he had received.

"_CHUTA_ (Kick)!"

Musician attacked with a roundhouse kick and a projection of crocodile jaws made of energy manifested to bite into Evo King at the same time as the kick made contact. Musician continued to perform a series of kicks, each accompanied by the energy jaws biting into Evo King. More blood was spilled and Evo King howled in agony from each blow.

"Now, it's time to finish this," said Musician as the eyes on his chest armor glowed. The Crocodile Jaws opened wide and started charging up. "Take this..._LEVIATA RUGIDO!_" The Crocodile Jaws unleashed a concentrated sonic energy beam which scattered all the glass and the beam continued to travel through the air before slamming violently into Evo King. The force of the attack sent Evo King flying before crashing straight into the wall. He smashed right through with his body stuck in the wall, making a rather large imprint.

Musician took a deep breath and glared at Evo King's unconscious form as it reverted back to human form. It was over.

* * *

Mika's urgent message had reached ARMOR and the agency immediately sent personnel to their coordinates. Leading the personnel was Dr. Hasuma who knew he was needed. People were being forcefully mutated and needed to be cured immediately. Personnel had entered the facility and found more of Prof. Evo's victims in cages. Samples of his serum had also been found along with his notes. These items would be studied so that an antidote could be synthesized to cure Prof. Evo's victims. The mad geneticist himself had already been apprehended and would be sent to ARMOR to be incarcerated. Charges included kidnapping and unethical genetic experiments.

As Mika and the other victims were being brought to ARMOR to be treated, Dr. Hasuma went to Daichi who was clad in his new armor and holding his helmet tucked under his right arm.

"Good job, Agent Takashima," Dr. Hasuma congratulated him. "And I see that you've received your latest upgrade."

"All thanks to Levi," said Daichi. He didn't appear very happy for the outcome. He was satisfied but not happy. "She's gone. She died so I could have this power. I did it for her." Dr. Hasuma smiled in comfort and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you forgotten what she is?" Dr. Hasuma asked and Daichi blinked. "Call her."

"But she's..."

"Call her," Dr. Hasuma repeated, more firmly than before.

"Leviathan..." Daichi uttered with a resigned sigh, "Come here." Suddenly, he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and both his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Leviathan of Envy, at your service!" she greeted, bowing. She was in her Stake of Purgatory uniform, healthy and alive. She smiled at him. "Hello, Daichi."

"But you..."

"Our lives are linked to the Golden Witch, Dai," said Leviathan as she approached him. "As long as she lives, so will we. We live as long as she wills it." Suddenly, Daichi embraced her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you stupid girl!" he scolded her, trying to hide his tears. He was just so relieved and happy to see her alive. Not just alive but back to normal as she no longer had scales. Leviathan just giggled and hugged her man back, feeling so proud that they had connected on a deeper level with his Leviathan Form. Dr. Hasuma smiled at the tearful reunion and left them to check on his new patients.

* * *

Several days later, Mika was returned back to normal as were the rest of Prof. Evo's victims. Some were going to need intensive therapy to help them recover from their trauma. Mika went back to continue her vacation with Daichi and Leviathan. They still had a few more days to enjoy Rio.

Then one night it was the night of Carnival. There was a parade and everyone was lining the streets to watch the floats drive by and the dancers. The dancers were all scantily clad in bright costumes, dancing to the Samba beat. Daichi was finally able to enjoy himself, but the girls weren't with him. He wondered where they were.

He felt two taps on his shoulders and turned to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw both Leviathan and Mika, dressed in sexy Samba dancing girl costumes. They looked like jeweled bikinis with feathered headdresses. They also wore sandals encrusted with gems.

"What do you think?" Mika asked as she did a twirl. "Do you like?"

"He's gawking," Leviathan grinned as she caressed his cheek. "I think he does." Daichi did like how the costumes looked on the girls.

"What are you doing wearing those?" he asked, finally recovering.

"Well, this is the Carnival, right? A party?" Mika asked. "We decided to dress the part."

"And if you like this party, wait for the party back in our room," Leviathan purred as she drew circles on his chest. "Anyway, Daichi, just enjoy the show!"

"I'm already enjoying myself, thanks to you girls," he said, smiling as the girls smiled back at him.

"_LET'S SAMBA!"_

* * *

**-THE END-**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: A oneshot for Daichi to go on vacation, fight a villain, and then gain a new form. It was mostly a vacation chapter, but there was action for you to enjoy too so it's still a KAMEN RIDER fic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Also, Daichi named his attacks using Portuguese. That's the language they speak in Brazil. Also, the armor is modeled after Kyoryured Carnival and Leviamon. Some of the attacks were based on OOO BuraKaWani.**

**Now, Musician Leviathan Form basically enhances Daichi's strength, speed and agility further. He also gains access to new weapons which include a pair of energy tails and crocodile jaws with strong biting power. Then there's his new sonic cannon when he uses his 'Roar' and 'Leviathan Roar' techniques. **


End file.
